Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots in which are stored data storage media. The portable data storage media are typically housed in a portable container, such as a tape cartridge, an optical cartridge, a disk cartridge, and the like. One (or more) accessors typically access the data storage media from the storage slots and deliver the accessed media to a data storage drive for reading and/or writing data on the accessed media. Suitable electronics operate the accessor(s) and operate the data storage drive(s) to transmit to, and/or to receive data from, an attached on-line host computer system.
In a conventional automated media storage library, the storage slots are arranged in a planar orthogonal arrangement forming a “wall” of storage slots for holding data storage media. The plane may be a flat plane, or may be a cylindrical plane. To double the storage capacity, two “walls” of storage slots may be provided on either side of the accessor.
A number of different companies manufacture automated media storage libraries today, each model displaying various different features. One example is the IBM Enterprise TotalStorage® Media Library. Some of the automated media storage libraries have dual or multiple accessors to provide a level of redundancy and/or improved performance.
Because of the ever-increasing amounts of data generated and saved, many data processing systems remain operational around-the-clock, i.e. a “24/7/365” operation. Taking a data processing system off-line for maintenance is many times not acceptable. What is needed is an apparatus and method to replace a malfunctioning data storage device with a replacement device, where that apparatus and method keeps the data processing system operational, and transfers vital product data from the original data storage device to the replacement data storage device.